The One and Only
by AdorablyDangerous
Summary: Amu Hinamori ( also known as Hinamori or just Amu ) is a well-spirited girl who stops at nothing to go to her dream house, her grandmother's old mansion that costs well over three million dollars. But with the help of her mother. She bought the house... but she has roommates? (kukamu, nagimu, amuto)


Exhaling I knocked on the door, expectant for my mom to open the door and help me unpack... that wasn't the case. A purple headed boy with bright, vibrant eyes answered the door.

"Ohayo! Are you our new roommate?" He said happily, "We really needed a h\girl in here next to Rima. I'm Nagihiko." He waved.

"Ohayo.. I'm Amu Hinamori. Um, are you and so-said, "Rima" the only one that are staying here along with me, right?" I asked nervously. I did not pay millions for this house to be shared!

"Oh, no. There is also Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto staying. Along with some sleepovers with Yaya, Sue, Ran, Miki and Tadase and some parties where people also like to stay over. So the most people this house will always stay at is about 8-13 people. But there is tons of room so you will be taking the second biggest room since you are a lady. It's the one with a balcony on the top floor." He motioned me to come in.

_"Hell no! I am not! You all better be taking your stuff and leaving! I swear I will cut you if you don't!"_ I said menacingly... well I said that in my mind and not _EXACTLY_ like that but pretty close, "Okay, thank you so much." yeah, I hit him with the sarcastic thank you. I don't think he got the message though..

"Okay, well let the maids take your bags." he clapped twice and in a flash the maids appeared and were dressed up in a kinky anime type of way.. they seem like they could say sempai any mi-

"Ohayo, sempai!" they chimed.

_Called it._

I smiled trying to be polite. The two girls picked up my few bags as I walked up the stairs slowly, taking in the beautiful view of the gigantic living room. It was absolutely gorgeous. The halls were magnificent, with paintings of nature and streaks of colors that looked so expensive, it seemed I have to pay to touch it. The maids were waiting at a rose colored door and they opened it. The space was huge and it only had a vanity, a balcony, flat-screen television, a small drawer and a king bed in the room. I took a deep breath and thanked the girls.

'_I guess I can live here okay..' _Suddenly a small, long brown-haired teenage girl in an over-sized red sweater with a blue mini-skirt appeared in my doorway.

"Hello. I'm Rima." She grinned.

"Hi, I'm Amu." I flashed a small smile and waved and continued unpacking.

"Um, I suppose you need help unpacking?" she sauntered toward me and knelt down, taking out my shorts and shoes.

"Thanks... I hope we can be friends." I said delighted.

"I would love that very much, Amu." She beamed back, placing my clothes in the pure white drawers.

* * *

After a couple of hours of laying and chatting with Rima while watching American Horror Story and reading gag comics, she shook me out of my trance that I had with the television show and focused on the petite brunette.

"Nagi just texted me, dinner is ready. You'll get to meet the rest of us!" She exclaimed.

"Whoopie, more people." I sarcastically cheered.

"There aren't bad people.. when you get to know them. Look, if you don't like them, you get to go back up here and we'll have a girls night." She negotiated. I glared out of boredom. She glared back just as bored.

"FINE!" I murmured, "you should be a car sales man. Scary eyes" I laughed and she snorted.

"I think otherwise, no lets go!" She dragged me out, picking me up like a pillow. Damn girl.

* * *

Me, Nagi and Rima were at the table first. We were having a conversation when a blondie interrupted us.

"Hi Rima and Nagi!" she ignored me on purpose and sat down three seats away from me. Rude.

"Hello, I'm Amu, are you.. Utau?" I guessed. She looked at me and stared with a scowl, quickly turning back around to talk to Nagi.

"I don't like her.." I started to say to Rima but she was hugging a blue haired boy. They started to talk about their day until I awkwardly sneezed by accident, causing everyone to direct their attention to me. I blushed and looked down, "gomenasai.."

"Oh! Ikuto, this is Amu-chan!" Rima introduced me to the neko-like boy.

He nodded at me, "Yo. I'm Ikuto-" he started but was cut off by the rude blonde who tackled him with kisses. "Utau, get off me." he said bored.

"No Iku~ babe~" she cooed.

"But I wanna talk to Amu here." He winked at me once he got off the floor, shoving Utau. She sent me a chilly glare with a cold aura behind her. Holy shiz I never thought I'd see a glare scarier than my mom, and that topped it.

"N-n-no, it's o-okay." I stuttered nervously. Frickle frackle, I always do that. Ikuto brushed my cheek with his thumb, suddenly really close, his mouth close to my ear, his hot breath on my neck. He said,

"Are you my dinner?" My eyes widened.

"BAKA NEKO HENATI!" I slapped his head multiple times, causing him to groan in pain.

"Good start on making me moan, but let's make it a pleasure moan, yeah?" He smirked, rubbing his head. Rima and Nagi stood, shuffling awkwardly and Utau was fuming, sending my daggers with her eyes.

No way. He just said that..

"B...B...BAKA KUTABARE!" I'm so done.


End file.
